Magnet
by Rhaichen
Summary: Pengenalan tokoh : Hatsune Miku,15 tahun, siswi SMA kelas 1 (junior),Megurine Luka,17 tahun, siswi SMA kelas 3 (senior) , Sakine Meiko, 22 tahun (sensei), Megpoid Gumi,15 tahun ,teman sekelas miku(ketua kelas). Minna-san, ini adalah LAST CHAPTER. Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah membaca, hope u like and enjoy it . sampai ketemu lagi di cerita yang lainnya , matta ne *bow :3
1. Chapter 1

_I am drawn to you like a magnet . ._

_Even if I left, we would find each other again . ._

_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine . ._

_You are everything in the world to me . ._

*_Whooooooosshhh ~ _(suara angin)

-Di lantai atas gedung sekolah-

"Huft . . kenapa jadi aku yang harus membuat lirik lagu ini, menyusahkan saja, aku belum menemukan inspirasi", keluh Miku seraya memandangi selembar kertas kosong yang sedang dipegang oleh dirinya.

"Hooaaaaaamm ~ aku mulai mengantuk, sebaiknya aku tidur sejenak, mungkin setelah aku terbangun akan ada ide yang terlintas dipikiranku", Miku pun bersender di dinding, mulai memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya tertidur.

-Tak berapa lama kemudian-

_"Nnnggh ~", _Miku setengah terbangun dan melihat seorang gadis dihadapannya dengan rambut pink panjang terurai tengah duduk memangku kepala Miku dipahanya.

*_Whooooooosshhh ~ _(suara angin)

_"Nngg? Siapa gadis ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi ?",_ gumam Miku yang setengah tersadar.

" Ah , Miku, kau sudah terbangun ya ?", ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang lembut seraya tersenyum kepada Miku.

_" Suara ini . .", _Miku pun tersadar dan bangun,"e-eh ,Luka-senpai ?!, mengapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini ?",tanya Miku seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

" Aku mencarimu dikelas tetapi tidak ada, kemudian aku ingat bahwa kau sering ke tempat ini untuk bersantai , jadi aku mencarimu kesini dan aku menemukanmu sedang tertidur pulas", ucap Luka seraya tersenyum.

Wajah Miku memerah, dan memalingkan wajahnya sedikit," mmh, so-souka , jadi, senpai ada keperluan apa mencari ku ?"

" Ah , aku ingin bertanya apakah lirik lagu itu sudah selesai Miku ?", tanya Luka penasaran.

" Eeeh ? , a-anu ,itu . . haha, haha . .(memegang kepala seraya tertawa gugup).

Luka hanya tersenyum.

Miku mulai berkeringat.

_" Ga-gawat, aku bahkan belum menulis 1 kata pun, bagaimana ini ",_ gumam Miku dalam pikirannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala karna kebingungan.

"Nng ? Oh . .", Luka melihat selembar kertas di samping Miku.

"Miku ,apakah ini catatan liriknya ?",tanya Luka seraya mengambil kertas yang berada di samping Miku dan melihatnya.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu Luka-senpai ,jangan lihat!",(telat ngomong)

*Heniiiiiiiinnng . . .

" Ini . . .", Luka menatap kertas kosong yang dipegangnya.

" Ma-maaf Luka-senpai ! Aku belum mengerjakannya karna belum dapat inspirasi !", ujar Miku panic.

" Pfft ", Luka menahan ketawa.

Miku menatap Luka, "senpai ?"

" Ah, maaf Miku aku jadi ingin tertawa", ujar Luka seraya tersenyum kepada Miku.

Miku cemberut dan mukanya memerah karna malu, "uukh Luka senpai ! Ha-habisnya mau gimana lagi ,produser ingin kita berdua untuk berduet dan seenaknya saja meminta untuk membuat lirik lagu, aku belum mendapatkan inspirasi, udah gitu konsernya akan diadakan akhir bulan ini ", ngedumel dan membuang muka.

Luka tersenyum,"jadi kau kesulitan untuk membuat ini ya , baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, jadi berusahalah", ucapnya seraya memegang kepala Miku.

Miku tersipu malu dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

*Ding dong ding dong~ (bel sekolah berbunyi)

"Ah, istirahat sudah selesai , sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing, sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di depan gerbang ya", ucap Luka lembut.

" Osh!", ucap Miku dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua pun berpisah ditangga dan menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing.

* * *

Hai ~ Hai ~ sampai sini dulu minna ~ chapter 2 akan menyusul ,

Arigatou gozaimasu karna sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :3 *bow


	2. Chapter 2

-Jam pulang sekolah-

Miku bersandar di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu.

Dari kejauhan Luka melambai-lambaikan tangan dan memanggil,

"Mikuuuuu".

Miku menoleh dan melambaikan tangan juga, Luka pun menghampirinya.

" Kau sudah lama menunggu ku ya ?"tanya Luka.

"Ah, tidak kok senpai",jawab Miku.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju ke sebuah café.

-Di café-

Dengan tampang kusut,

"Haaaa~~h,, kenapa susah kali memikirkan kata-kata yang harus di jadikan lirik lagu ini",ucap Miku sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala.

Luka hanya tersenyum melihat Miku yang tampak frustasi dan kebingungan tersebut. Kemudian dia menyodorkan sesendok es krim strawberry miliknya kepada Miku.

"Ini, cobalah, enak loh", tersenyum.

"S-senpai . . .", Miku _ngeblush._

"Ayo Miku, buka mulutmu, aa~ "

"Aa~mm, , , oishii ~", ucap Miku dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar.

Luka tertawa kecil.

" Senpai, cobalah es krim ku juga, ini ,aa~",menyodorkan sesendok es krim blueberry kepada Luka.

" Eh? Aku juga? Baiklah, aa~mm, oishii", ucap Luka sambil tersenyum memegang pipinya.

_"Luka-senpai, dia terlihat anggun sekali , benar-benar dewasa",_ ucap Miku dalam hati sambil terkagum-kagum memandangi Luka.

Luka melihat ke arah Miku.

"Ah, Miku , kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?", tanya Luka bingung.

"E-eh , ng-ngak ada kok senpai", jawab Miku gugup lalu melanjutkan berpikir untuk menulis lirik.

_" Aku harus konsentrasi, pokoknya lirik ini harus selesai dengan cepat! Produser hanya memberikan judul 'Magnet' untuk lagu ini, apa-apaan judul itu , 'Magnet' ,lirik macam apa yang harus kutulis dengan judul seperti itu",_ gumam Miku dalam pikirannya, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil ke kepalanya.

-15 menit kemudian-

_"Yesss ! akhirnya aku berhasil membuat sebagian liriknya!", _Miku nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"Senpai , coba lihat ini , aku berhasil membuat sebagian liriknya", ucap Miku dengan semangat memamerkan hasil pemikirannya kepada Luka.

Luka pun melihat dan membacanya.

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart__  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion  
My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
Scales dropping into your hand_

"Untuk sementara hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiranku. Jadi , bagaimana menurutmu senpai ?",tanya Miku.

"Hmm . . aku mengerti, kau telah berusaha semampumu . . ", Luka diam sejenak.

"Good job, Miku", Luka tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Miku.

Miku pun berbinar-binar. (#plak)

"Arigatou senpai!", nyengir.

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu cukup untuk hari, ayo kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap", ajak Luka.

"Osh!", jawab Miku dengan semangat.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

"Baiklah Miku , kita berpisah disini ya, jaa ne~", Luka memberi salam perpisahan dan melambai kepada Miku.

"Arigatou senpai, jaa ne~", Miku membungkuk lalu melambai kepada Luka.

-Malam hari di rumah Miku- (tepatnya di kamar mandi)

*Splaaassshh~ (suara air)

" Uwaaaaaahh ~ hari yang melelahkan, berendam di air panas memang sangat menyenangkan", ucap Miku.

(ok skip, ceritanya udah selesai mandi dsb) #plak

Miku masuk ke kamar, duduk di meja belajarnya.

" Yosh! Sekarang saatnya aku lanjut mengerjakan lirik ini", ucapnya dengan semangat dan penuh keyakinan.

(mikir . . . tulis-tulis . . .)

" Haaa~~ ", ngehela nafas, "yup, aku berhasil membuat kata-kata yang lain", angkat kertas.

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue__  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me__  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

Miku diem, liatin kertas.

_"Mmh, , sepertinya kata-kata ini sesuatu banget . ." _pikir Miku.

*Po pi po pi po po pi po ~ (ringtone smsnya lagu dia sendiri Po Pi Po #plak)

" Hmm ? ada sms", cek hp.

" Guuh, ternyata dari produser yuri itu" (note: produser adalah seorang wanita yang menyukai hal-hal berbau yuri #plak)

*Di sms

_Produser : "konbanwa Miku-tan ~ Kau sedang apa ? ;) Bagaimana dengan lirik lagunya ?"_

_Miku : " Aku sedang mengerjakannya, masih dalam proses -_-" . . belum selesai."_

_Produser : " ah ~ souka ~ aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat hasilnya, kalau sudah selesai datang langsung ke studio ya."_

_Miku : " :V Heeee ?langsung ke studio, kenapa tidak lewat email saja ?"_

_Produser : " Karena aku kangen sama kamu Miku-tan~ ;*._

_Miku : " Tidak mau! aku akan mengirimnya lewat email saja :P_

_Produser : " Eeeehhh ? Hidoii desuuu ~ :'3. Padahal Luka-tan akan kusuruh ke studio juga loh ~ :p"_

_Miku : " Eeeh ?! Luka-senpai akan ke studio juga ? kalau begitu yasudah aku ke studio juga deh :3._

_Produser : " hehe :D baiklah kalau begitu akan ku tunggu kedatangan mu , berjuang ya ~ Jaa ne ;* ~_

_Miku : "Jaa." _

Tutup Hp.

"Haaa ~hh", ngehela nafas.

*Po pi po pi po po pi po ~ (ada sms lagi)

" Hee? Ada sms lagi, paling-paling dari produser yuri itu lagi", cek Hp.


	3. Last Chapter

*Di sms

_Luka : "konbanwa Miku , gomen mengganggu malam-malam aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu sedang mengerjakan liriknya ?"_

_ "Kyaaa ! ternyata ini sms dari Luka-senpai", ucap Miku dalam hati (seneng)._

_Miku : "ah tidak apa kok senpai :D , iya aku sedang mengerjakannya, ada apa ?"_

_Luka : "aku hanya berpikir mungkin aku bisa membantumu, jadi aku membuat sebagian liriknya, apa kau mau melihatnya?"_

_Miku : "benarkah ? tentu saja aku mau melihatnya w."_

_Luka : "Baiklah ini liriknya. _

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve  
The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
I would follow you to the end of forever_

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_  
_as if we had no time to feel tender each other_

_ "Jadi , bagaimana menurutmu Miku ? ^ ^_

_Miku : " Wow! senpai kau luar biasa lirik ini bagus sekali !_

_ Luka : " eh? Kau suka ?_

_Miku : " hai! w dengan ini aku terbantu._

_Luka : " Yokatta ^ ^ , kalau begitu berjuanglah._

_Miku : " Osh!, Arigatou senpai ! _

_Luka : " Domo ^ ^ "_

*Tutup Hp

_" Aa~h ureshii ~",_ nyengir-nyengir sendiri, guling-gulingan diranjang.

_" Osh! Pokoknya aku harus berjuang ! lirik ini harus selesai dalam waktu singkat!", _semangat berkobar-kobar #plak.

" Hoaaaam ~",nguap, liat jam dinding.

_" Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya aku tidur agar besok tidak terlambat sekolah", _peluk guling, tarik selimut, matiin lampu, tidur.

-Keesokan harinya-

"UWAAAAAAAAHH ! AKU TELAAAAAT!", cepet-cepet mandi, berpakaian, pergi ke sekolah dengan berlari sambil mengigit roti.

_" Sial! Kenapa sampai telat bangun segala si?! Sial sial sial !_

Sudah hampir di depan gerbang sekolah.

3 detik sebelum bel masuk . . .

_" Sedikit lagi !",_ ucap Miku sambil berlari dengan cepat.

2 detik . . .

_" Ayo ! Sedikit lagi !", _Miku tetap berlari.

1 detik . . .

_" Hampir sampai !", _dan akhirnya . . .

*GUBRAAAAAAKK!

Miku pun terjatuh karena kulit pisang yang di buang sembarangan oleh orang lain, dan dia pingsan tergeletak di jalan dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang. Seorang sensei lewat dan melihat Miku.

" Oh, Miku ? kau terlambat 5 detik", ucap sensei itu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

" Ha ~ mpi ~ r sa ~mpa ~ i~", ucap Miku yang setengah sadar dan puyeng karena terjatuh tadi, dan kemudian pingsan sepenuhnya #plak.

" Heee? Ah, sepertinya dia pingsan, sebaiknya aku bawa dia ke UKS dulu", Miku pun di angkat dan di bawa ke UKS dengan keadaan masih pingsan.

-Di UKS sekolah-

Miku pun mulai tersadar.

" Ukh, dimana aku . . ", ucap Miku yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang UKS.

" Ah, Miku, ternyata kau sudah sadar", ucap seorang sensei dan ternyata dia adalah , ,

Miku menoleh, " Eeeehhhh ?! Meiko-san?!", Miku terkejut.

" Heeee? Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu melihatku ?", tanya Meiko santai.

" Ke-kenapa kau ada disini dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!", Tanya Miku ga nyantai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Meiko.

" Heee? Apa yang sedang kulakukan ? bukankah sudah jelas ?",ucap Meiko yang sedang duduk di bangku dengan menyilangkan kaki (duduk ala cewek seksi#plak) sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Miku melihat dengan seksama kearah Meiko

_" Kacamata itu! Pakaiannya! Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan . . .!",_ ngomong dalam hati.

" Yup, aku adalah seorang guru UKS di sekolah ini, jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan sensei, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama saja ketika sedang di luar sekolah", ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum.

Miku terlihat suram.

" S-souka, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan per- "

" Tunggu dulu , , kau kira aku akan membiarkan murid yang datang terlambat 5 detik ke sekolah pergi begitu saja tanpa ada sanksi?", ucap Meiko dengan tatapan yang seram sambil memegang kacamatanya.

Miku terpaku di depan pintu UKS.

" Eeep ! Go-gomennasaii !", ucap Miku merinding dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

" Ber-can-da ~ Ahahaha, kau boleh pergi ke kelas mu", Meiko ngedipin mata.

" A-arigatou sensei! ka-kalau begitu a-aku permisi dulu!", cepet-cepet kabur keluar dari UKS.

Jalan di koridor menuju ke kelas.

_" Sial! Walaupun hanya bercanda, tapi dia tetap menakutkan! Dan bagaimana bisa wanita menyeramkan seperti dia menjadi guru UKS! Aduuuuh kepalaku sakit! ,",_ bla bla bla si Miku asik ngedumel sendiri sepanjang koridor sekolah. (note: Sakine Meiko disini adalah seorang guru UKS sekaligus sepupunya Miku, orangnya usil suka bercanda, tapi entah kenapa Miku sangat sensi terhadap Meiko, mungkin karna masa lalu mereka (?).

Ketika sedang asik ngedumel sepanjang koridor seorang murid pun lewat dan melihat.

"Oh, Miku ~", sapa Gumi sambil melambaikan tangan (note: Megpoid Gumi, teman sekelas Miku sekaligus ketua kelas).

Miku berhenti dan menoleh, "wah, Gumi~",melambaikan tangan juga, berjalan ngedeketin Gumi.

" Kok datang ke sekolah jam segini? Telat ya? Aku kira kamu absen hari ini", tanya Gumi.

" Ehehe, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku lari terburu-buru lalu terjatuh di depan gerbang sekolah karena kulit pisang lalu pingsan, dan ketika aku terbangun tiba-tiba sudah ada di UKS", jawab Miku.

" Souka ,lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Miku . . ah, ini sudah jam pelajaran olahraga , ayo cepat kita ganti baju", ajak Gumi.

" Ok, tapi sebelum itu aku mau meletakan tas terlebih dahulu", Miku dan Gumi pun berjalan ke kelas, Miku meletakan tasnya, kemudian ambil baju olahraga, dan mereka berdua pun ke ruang ganti pakaian wanita.

(ok kita skip, ceritanya udah selesai ganti pakaian dan mereka udah ada di lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga #plak)

-Di lapangan-

*_Priit, Priit, Priit, Priit_ (suara peluit #plak)

"1! ,2! ,1! ,2! 1! ,2!", murid-murid sedang berlari mengelilingi sambil menghitung bersamaan.

" ne ne, Miku, bagaimana dengan lirik lagu itu ?", tanya Gumi sambil berlari.

" Ah ,produser yuri itu menyusahkan saja, tapi aku sudah membuat setengahnya, dan Luka-senpai juga membantu ku", jawab Miku sambil berlari juga di samping Gumi.

" Heee~ ? Souka ~ tapi kau senang kan karena bisa dekat-dekat dengan Luka-senpai ~?", tanya Gumi seraya menggoda Miku.

Miku ngeblush, "bi-biasa aja tuh! itu ga seperti aku senang dekat-dekat dengan Luka-senpai kok . ."(tsundere mode on) buang muka.

" Masa si ? liat tuh ada Luka-senpai disana", Gumi nyenggol-nyenggol Miku.

" Lu-Luka-senpai ?! dimana ?!", Miku langsung nengok-nengok nyariin si Luka.

" Tapi bohong~ hahaha", goda Gumi ,kemudian lari lebih cepat meninggalkan Miku di belakangnya.

Miku merasa ditipu(emang di tipu kok #plak)

" Ukh! tunggu Gumi jangan kabur! awas kau ya!", Miku mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Gumi.

Dan mereka pun main kejar-kejaran (?).

Seusai berlari.

Miku dan Gumi istirahat sejenak minum air putih.

*_Glek glek glek_ (suara minum air)

" Pwuaaahh! Melelahkan", ucap Miku.

" hehehe , tadi seru ya ?" ucap Gumi sambil nyengir.

" Huft, ngap-ngapan ni gara-gara lari tadi (#plak) tapi itu cukup menyenangkan juga, hehehe", ucap Miku sambil nyengir juga.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

Pelajaran olahraga selesai.

*_Ding dong ding dong_ ( bel istirahat makan siang ).

Miku pergi ke tempat biasa dia bersantai dengan membawa makanan yang dia beli dari kantin sekolah, dan juga catatan liriknya.

_*Whoooooooossshh ~ _(suara angin)

Miku selesai makan, minum jus.

" Pwuaaaaah ~ yappari, menikmati makan siang di lantai atas sekolah sambil melihat langit dan menikmati hembusan angin sejuk di siang hari sangat menyenangkan", ujarnya sambil bersandar di dinding dan memejamkan mata.

" Yosh! Sekarang saatnya melanjutkan lirik ini, aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini juga!", ucap Miku dengan optimis dan penuh semangat.

-Pulang sekolah-

_" Lagi-lagi pikiran ku buntu . .",_ ucap Miku sambil berjalan dengan kondisi suram.

Dari kejauhan, Luka melihat Miku, kemudian memanggilnya,

" ah, Mikuuuu."

Miku menoleh, ". . _Luka-senpai . ." _

Luka melambaikan tangan, menghampiri Miku, dan tersenyum.

_" aa~h, melihat senyuman Luka-senpai membuat hatiku senang~",ucap Miku dalam hati_

" nng? Ada apa Miku, kau terlihat tidak semangat?",tanya Luka.

" mm, itu . . . ", Miku nunduk.

-Taman sekolah-

Miku dan Luka duduk di bawah pohon, kemudian Miku curhat sama si Luka #plak.

Luka tersenyum.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo selesaikan liriknya sekarang", ajak Luka.

" Eeh ?! tapi . . aku . .", Miku nunduk.

Luka memegang tangan Miku.

" Daijoubu , aku akan membantumu, jadi jangan menyerah, percayalah", Luka tersenyum.

_" . . senpai . ."_ , Miku mengangguk dan mulai menulis.

_ " perasaan ini . . ketika bersama dengan Luka-senpai . . tidak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata . . "_

Lirik lagu itu pun selesai.

_That dream has never come again  
There is no chance in our reality  
If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...  
You are everything in the world to me_

Miku terdiam dan melihat kertas yang dipegangnya," . . ini . . Luka-senpai . .", menatap Luka.

Luka mengangguk, "kau berhasil, Miku."

" Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan, senpai ?", tanya Miku tidak percaya.

Luka tersenyum, kemudian dia memeluk Miku.

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

" Apakah ini terasa seperti mimpi bagimu, Miku?", bisik Luka dengan lembut.

*_Doki ~ doki ~ doki ~ _(suara detak jantung)

_" . . Luka-senpai . . hangat sekali , ini terasa sangat nyata , aku bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya, dan aku bisa merasakan denyut jantungku berdetak dengan keras. . aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya , harum sekali . . aku tidak sedang bermimpi . ."_

" . . Arigatou , senpai . .",ucap Miku.

Luka hanya tersenyum memeluk Miku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

_" Rasanya aku ingin seperti ini terus bersama dengan senpai. ."_

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
That you don't think this is a mistake  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

-skip sampe hari H-

Miku dan Luka sudah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung bersama dengan anggota Vocaloid yang lainnya.

_" Akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga",_ucap Miku.

Luka berdiri di samping Miku, "Miku, apakah kau tegang ?"

Miku menggelengkan kepala.

" Aku justru menantikan hari ini".

_" Hari ini . . adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku dan senpai bernyanyi bersama di atas panggung dan disaksikan oleh banyak penonton", _ucap Miku dalam hati.

# ok minna-san hitungan mundur dari 10 . . 9 . . 8 . . 7 . .

Luka tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, ayo", ucap Luka seraya mengulurkan tangan kepada Miku.

# 6 . . 5 . . 4 . .

Miku menganggukan kepala dan meraih tangan Luka.

# 3 . . 2 . . 1 . .

Konser pun berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan.

-Seusai konser-

"ne, Miku", Luka memanggil Miku.

_I am drawn to you like a magnet . ._

Miku menoleh, " ada apa Luka-senpai?"

_Even if I left, we would find each other again . ._

" Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, kemarilah", Luka tersenyum.

" Benarkah ? apa itu ?", Miku menghampiri Luka.

_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine . . _

Luka memeluk Miku, "Miku no koto ga ,suki desu . .", bisik Luka.

Miku merasa senang sekali mendengar pernyataan dari Luka, "mo, Luka-senpai no koto ga suki dayo . ." bisik Miku.

*Kissu ~

_You are everything in the world to me . . ._

**-THE END-**


End file.
